


Grown-Up Girl

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [19]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: Buffy/Angel for morgulblade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown-Up Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine dumped a bunch of prompts in my ask for characters who I hate and ships I am not fond of, just to give me a challenge. I apologize for every bit of this work, as it's one of those.

Buffy should slap him for groaning on about how bad he is for her. Does he think she’s a child? She knows what she’s into. She’s been into much worse things than anything he could throw at her. She wants to shout, “if you’re so terrible then _go_!” But she never does. She couldn’t bear it if he really went. She wakes up in the morning with his name on her lips and falls asleep imagining she’s wrapped in his arms. He doesn’t make her feel safe--not exactly. But perhaps not alone. And she’s been alone for so long.


End file.
